Keepers Of The Cosmos
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: The team has been missing, and presumed dead, for 6 years after a mission in space. Now, a group of people calling themselves the Trailblazer have been acting as Intergalactic superheros but why do these people seem so familiar? (rated T for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**hi, people**

 **I have recently been rewatching young justice and while i was do it these idea kept jumping out a me**

 **so i finally gave in to my impulses and wrote a fanfic**

 **about is please tell me what you think**

* * *

Chapter 1

Batman (A.K.A Bruce Wayne) sat in the large chair facing the bat-computer, monitoring the screens with his signature scowl fixed in place.

On the second level of the bat-cave Red Robin was sparing with Red Hood the latter failing horrible. Batgirl and Robin were standing just to the side of the training ring watching the fight unfold, the former grumbling something like 'I could beat both of them with my eyes close'.

After typing up the plans for one of his new gadgets, Batman stood up and walked toward the ledge of the floor, where he peered down to watch is former sidekicks spar.

' _Well, Jason certainly hasn't lost his ruthlessness'_ he mused.

Watching this reminded him of when he and Richard use to spar but it was a lot less … Batman cut off his train of thought.

' _It's no use remembering that'_ he scolded, but he couldn't help himself.

Richard Grayson (the first Robin) had been missing, and presumed dead, for 6 years along with M'gann M'orzz, Wallace West, Artemis Crock, Conner Kent and Kaldur'ahm, also known as the Team.

Batman knew that his sidekicks and former sidekicks were exceptionally great in their own way but none of them could replace Richard.

-Flashback (6 years ago)-

 _The Watch Tower_

 _It was red tornado that brought it up; it was he that set about the chain of events that led to the disappearance of the team, not that he knew it at the time._

 _The justice league sat in the meeting room of the watch tower and Batman explained the problem._

 _"We have received a distress call from a planet called **Takamët,** they say that a group aliens have been trying to take over their world and have been using earth technology to do so" he explained._

 _"And what do they want us to do about it?" Superman asked arrogantly._

 _Batman shot Superman a glare before saying "they want us to go there and disable the earth tech before the conflict grows to a full scale war"_

 _"But?" Green Arrow asked, knowing it wasn't that simple._

 _"but with our current obligations no one in the league could get there, at least not before it gets too far out of hand" Batman continued._

 _"May I make a suggestion?" Red Tornado asked in his usual robotic voice._

 _"Go ahead" Superman said._

 _"What if we sent the Team?" he proposed._

 _"Absolutely not" Black Canary said._

 _Batman and a few other leaguers were about to agree when Superman said "let's put it to a vote"_

 _The vote was close but there was a winner; it seemed like the Team was going to space._

 _\- Wayne manor–_

 _Bruce and Richard were sitting around a large dining table eating Alfred's delicious, five star quality food when Bruce said "I don't want you to go to Takamët"_

 _"What?! Why not?" Richard said enraged._

 _"You're not ready" Bruce said._

 _"Not ready? I've been your partner for 5 years" Richard argued._

 _"And you're not ready" Bruce said stubbornly._

 _"I don't care what you think I'm going" Richard said adamantly._

 _Bruce sighed knowing there was no way around it._

 _"Just be careful, OK?" he said._

 _"What?" Richard asked startled, this was one of those rare moments where Bruce showed some true emotion and Richard was certainly surprised by it._

 _"Be careful" Bruce repeated._

 _"I will" Richard said smiling._

-End of flashback-

The bat-computer flared to life as the screen flashed with the image of the justice league symbol. Suddenly the bat-clan stopped what they were doing and headed to the computer.

"What is it?" Batman scowled as Superman's face appeared on the screen.

"We need you to come to the tower" Superman said.

"Is it really necessary?" Batman questioned.

"Yes" Superman said getting a little bit annoyed.

"Very well I'll be there soon" Batman replied as he turned the transmission off.

"Can we come?" Red Hood asked as soon as Superman's face disappeared.

"No" Batman said impassively.

"But-"

"No"

"What if we-"

"No"

"We'll be-"

"Listen I am going to the watch tower, I'll be back soon but until that time" Batman glared at them "Stay. Put"

Batman walked towards the zeta beam and in a flash he was gone.

"Batman 02" the computer announced as the bat himself appeared in the watch tower.

He stalked into the meeting room to find the green lantern at the head of the table.

 _'Must be something Lantern Corp related'_ Batman decided as he sat down.

About ten minutes later Superman announced "Where the hell is Batman?"

"I'm here" Batman said causing everyone to jump and look at him.

"You have GOT to stop doing that!" Green Arrow said.

"When did you get here?" Black Canary asked.

"About 10 minutes ago" Batman said "now, are you going to tell me why you called me here or are you going to asked me pointless questions?"

"Uh, right" Superman said before gesturing for green lantern to start.

"The lantern Corp is requesting our services" The Green Lantern informed them.

"With what?" Batman asked pointedly, knowing that the lantern Corps wouldn't ask for help unless it was serious.

"There is a group of intergalactic 'superheroes' called The Trailblazers, who four years ago were given the title Keepers of the Cosmos and are now parading around the universe" Green Lantern informed them.

"Keepers of the Cosmos, now where have I heard that before?" Superman mused.

Having heard Superman's musings Hal took it upon himself to jog his memory.

"The Keepers of the Cosmos are a group of people who are charged with protecting the universe and not just one planet or galaxy, however this is the first time the title has been use for 3 thousand earth years" explained the Green Lantern.

"So basically they're the people you go to when the lantern Corps and everyone else is out of their depth" said Batman.

"Yes, exactly" said Hal "they also can't age"

"Wait, so they're immortal?" asked Black Canary.

"No they can still die they just can't age" the Green Lantern said.

"Well what's the point of that?" Superman retorted.

"It was because, when, or if, they decided they didn't want to be heroes anymore they wouldn't miss out on life" he explained.

"Enough, we're getting off topic" Batman interrupted.

"Batman is right", said J'onn, "what do the lanterns want us to do with these people"

"They want us to capture them" stated Hal.

"What? Why? From what you've just said they're heroes why would the lantern Corps want us to capture them?" asked Wonder Woman, thoroughly confused.

"Because very little is known about this group of individuals and they have not answered to any of our attempts to contact them also they have knowledge that even the guardian's don't have access to making them a formidable threat to everyone, not just earth" Hal explained.

"One thing I don't understand is why" Hawkgirl said "the Green Lantern Corps has millions of lanterns across the galaxy, so why are they asking us do it?"

"that's a good question" Hal stated before continuing with an explanation "so far all of the Guardian's attempts to apprehend these people have been meet with dead ends and any efforts to predict their movements have come up completely blank, so they have begrudgingly admitted that they need a different approach to this and because we have all have a track record of finding people that don't want to be found they thought we were the best candidates"

Hal then sat down indicating that he was finished and starting the discussion.

"This could be extremely serious", Wonder Woman said, "a group of people we knowledge of the entire universe, it could be a disaster if their intentions are anything less than honourable."

"I agree, this could threaten life everywhere. We have to do something" Black Canary concurred.

After similar comments from the rest of the league Superman said "so I think that where all in agreement on this, however, we need to decide who's going to go"

After careful consideration the chosen leaguers going to Oa where: Batman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Superman, Black Canary and, of course, Green Lantern.

* * *

 **Soooo, There's chapter 1**

 **what did you think? good? bad? horrible? do you think i should continue?**

 **please tell me**

 **Also if you think I should continue, what parings should I do?**

 **I've already decided of birdflash but is there any other you'd like me to do?**

 **P.S I'm looking for a bata reader PM me if you're interested**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi,**

 **this chapter is a little boring but I promise we'll see the team in the next chapter**

 **hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

"But why can't we come?" Red Robin argued.

"Because you're too young" Batman stated.

"What about me? I'm 16" Red Hood stated.

"Yeah, and I'm 21" Batgirl agreed.

"And you're not trained for off world mission" Batman disputed.

This had been an on-going dispute since Batman had told his protégés about the off world mission and he wasn't the only one having this problem.

Meanwhile in The Flash household Barry was having similar problems with his sidekick, Impulse A.K.A Bart Allen.

"Can-I-come can-I-can-I-can-I" Bart pestered, as he talked so fast that even The Flash needed to stop and think for a moment.

"For the last time, you are NOT coming to Oa with us" Barry snapped, irritated by the boys harassment.

"I won't do anything, I promise, I just want to have a look around" Bart said.

"Kid, look I know you want to go to Oa but you're not ready. No let me finish" Barry added, when Bart was about to interrupt "in a few years then maybe but _not now"_

Bart grumbled something unintellectual before storming out the door.

Barry collapsed on the couch as the front-door slammed shut. ' _What should I do…Wally?_ '

\- (1 week later) -

It was time for them to go to Oa and 7 of the chosen leaguers were gathered at the watchtower, the only one missing was Green Lantern who had gone to rendezvous with two other lanterns before they all travel to Oa together.

"Please tell me I wasn't only who was harassed by their sidekick in to letting them come" The Flash said as he walked in.

"If we're counting former sidekicks as well then, no, you were not the only one. Roy's been pestering me all week" Green Arrow said.

In was just then that Hal came in with Boodikka and Kilowog before introducing the latter two.

"So, are you guys ready?" Hal asked and, at the confirmation of the leaguers, the three Green Lanterns created a small spaceship with their rings which they all then stepped into.

It took then a while to get to Oa due to the fact it was in another galaxy and once they landed, they were escorted to the guardians.

"Aright you go us hear, now tell us about this group" Batman said, well, demanded.

"What do you want to know?" asked one of the guardians, they could never be sure which.

"How about this title they've been given? The Keepers of the Cosmos or something?" The Flash asked.

The Guardians looked momentarily annoyed by Flash's disrespectful outburst but answered the question none the less as the league saw pictures flashing in their minds as The Guardians spoke.

"The title "Keepers of the Cosmos" was created years before the creation of your planet, when the universe was on its knees" as The Guardians spoke the leaguers were presented with image of a horrific war between many different species.

"War raged in every sector on the universe. The Green Lanterns tried to keep the peace, set up refugee camps but nothing worked" The Guardians admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "There was man, a very powerful man whose name has been lost to time however we call him Spero meaning hope, he chose a group of people, outcasts, who he thought could work together and save the universe" while this was said the Earth heroes saw images of 4 young hero, two girls and two boys, fighting.

"he bestowed upon them the title "The Keepers of the Cosmos" give them advanced intellect, super healing, as well as enhancing the skills they already had and, of course, stopping them from them from ageing, however, using up that much power killed Spero" The Guardians paused and let the leaguers watch snippets of the battles.

"The new team brought peace and prosperity to the universe for countless years before giving up the title and settling down." The Guardians said, ending their little story "that title has been used several times since then. However it has not been used for thousands of years, until now."

"And how did they get awarded this title?" Batman asked.

"That we do not know" The Guardians stated.

"Well, what do you know about the current title holders?" Black Canary asked.

"Very little I'm afraid" one of the Guardians said.

"Boodikka, Kilowog you can fill them in, can't you?" another questioned/demanded.

"Of course", Boodikka said before turning to the leaguers, "follow me."

The female Green Lantern lead them into a medium sized bored room with a circular table in the middle before walking to the front of the room, which the table was facing, and accessing the computer there as everyone else sat down.

"As far as we know, there are 6 members of this group" she said as 6 pictures popped up on a hologram she was next to; four boys, two girls.

"The first, and who we think is the leader, goes by the name 'Nightwing'" Kilowog said as the 3D hologram of a young man appeared.

He looked about sixteen; 6'3'' give or take a few inches, and dress in a tight black spandex made out of an alien material called croenor, an extremely flexible and almost indestructible type of metal. The suit also had a LED blue bird on the front. He also had straps littering his waist, thighs and upper arms, holding god knows what, however, they could see two alien handguns in holsters; one on his waist and one on his thigh along with two swords, which could only be described as katanas, but no one knew what they were made of and finally, to finish his suit, he was wearing a black cowl.

"From what we can tell, he's a master strategist and the reason they've been two steps ahead of us whenever we try to capture them" Boodikka said "know abilities seem to include expert combat skills of many different styles from all over the universe, he also is a master hacker, at least we assume that's how they get some of their intel, and finally he can project plasma beams from his katanas"

"Next we have Ms Mystic, their deep cover expert" Kilowog said.

The hologram then switched to show several pictures of seeming different people in different outfits.

"We do not actually know her true form due to her shapeshifting abilities, however, this is how she most frequently looks" Boodikka added and the hologram change once again.

The hologram now showed a young woman about the age of 18 wearing a black full bodied suit with a red LED X on it made out of an unknown material. Covering the bottom half of her face was a material called tueri which also fell down her back acting as a cape and, like croenor, was extremely flexible and almost indestructible. She was also wearing a thin black mask and her hair was a fiery red.

"Known abilities include shape-shifting, camouflage, telepathy, telekinesis and spell casting" Boodikka finished, as the hologram change once again.

Now it showed another young woman with blond hair dressed in a black and orange spandex and a tiger mask. She was also wearing a black choker with a glowing orange stone dangling from it. She was also carrying a lot of weapons: there was a sniper strapped on to her back, two shot guns on her hip (though they had no idea what kind due to the fact that they were obviously alien), two escrima sticks on her left thigh, a dagger at the bottom of her back and in her shoes and, not to mention all the gum magazines on her upper arms, gloves and right thigh.

"This is Tigress" Kilowog said "and, as you can probably guess, she's a weapons expert."

"we don't know much about her or her capabilities" Boodikka explain "however, even though she prefers long distance fights she's put everyone she'd spared against in a coma."

All of the Leaguers had a million and one thoughts running around in their heads about this team, however, they still had 3 more to go. So, once again, the hologram changed.

It was now showing another boy in a black and blue spandex, however, unlike Nightwing's it was an electric blue instead of dark blue that created two lightning bolts on his chest along with the lines on his arms and legs. He was also wearing a black helmet with a tinted lens and a blue lightning bolt on either side; he also wasn't carrying any weapons.

"Next up is Whiplash" Boodikka announced "their science expert."

"Known abilities are combat mastery and super speed, however, we don't know how fast he can run or what other things he can do with him super speed"

Boodikka was about to go on to the next person when Batman interrupted.

"That's it?" Batman questioned unnervingly calm and intimidating "That's all you have on these people?"

"I'd like to see you do any better" Kilowog said trying to be tough but it was obvious that he was terrified of Batman, I mean who isn't?

"I intend to" Batman deadpanned and after a few minutes of silence Boodikka continued.

The hologram showed another young man in black spandex with a sea blue triton on his chest that closely resembled the letter "T" he was also wearing a black full face mask and carrying a handgun.

"Next we have Tempest" The Green Lantern said "he has the ability to create weapons out of the moisture in the air any other liquid nearby as well as emit painful electric shocks from his hands."

The hologram changed once again, signalling that they were done.

This time it showed a muscular young man, the bottom half of his spandex was black and the top half was red with a black Kr, in fact it looked like he was wearing a t-shirt and some trousers. He was also wearing a black cowl and besides a small handgun strapped to his waist he wasn't carrying any other weapons.

"And finally Kon-El" Kilowog said and Superman immediately perked up at the kryptonian sounding name.

"And arguable the person we know most about", Boodikka said before adding' "he's kryptonian."

"Wait, what?" Superman asked "are you sure?"

"Defiantly" Kilowog said.

"But how, tell me?" Superman said, shouting as he got to the end.

"Don't shout" Black Canary snapped.

"Thank you, Black Canary" Boodikka said "and, as for your question Superman, we have a blood sample."

"A blood sample?" The Flash asked "well, now were getting somewhere."

"How did you get the blood sample in the first place?" Green Arrow asked.

"well, although they have been to steps ahead of us, we did manage to catch up once which lead to a fight, though it was more of a distraction on their part, and during the fight someone managed to shoot his leg and that's where we go the blood sample from" Kilowog explained.

"I need to look at that blood sample." Batman demanded.

"Uh, it's not here" Boodikka said.

"Then where is it?" he snapped.

"A planet called Gamalore in sector 987" Kilowog said.

"Well how fast can you get it here?" Superman asked giddy at the thought of another kryptonian,

"It would be quicker for you to go there, communication with them is really slow" Hal said jumping in.

"How fast can you get a ship ready?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Tomorrow" Kilowog answered.

"Do it" Batman ordered.

* * *

told you, boring

if you want to see the costumes, the link is on my profile, sorry its at the bottom.

P.s I'm still looking for a beta reader


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys**

 **sorry for the late update but i was a holiday  
**

 **hope to enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

While the leaguers were having their conversation with The Guardians, on the other side of the galaxy a spaceship was patrolling the stars.

The space ship was large; easily the size of a football field if not two. The main structure of the ship was ovoid. The main body of the ship was situated in the middle of a boomerang like structure that was on the bottom and the top of the ship and curved around to meet in the back and on the sides. The colour was metallic silver with red outline it.

The bridge was a semi-circle and the entire curve was a window that showed an amazing view of space. Under the window was a long dashboard with many touchscreen control monitors on it and four leather gaming chairs underneath.

In the middle of the room there was a large 3D hologram of a planet and behind that, on a balcony that leading to the door was a large chair with many holograms surrounding it and on the chair was Nightwing.

The intergalactic hero in question was touching lots of different things on the holograms while he muttered to himself.

"C.O.D.I, bring up all files on The Keepers of the Cosmos from around the universe" he said into the empty room.

"Of course Nightwing" A male voice replied, which sounded a lot like Alfred.

The AI then proceeded to put various files of the holograms in various different languages, none of which were English.

Nightwing skimmed through the files not fazed by the multitude of languages. As he realized how little information there was he thought ' _and this is exactly how it's going to stay, with the universe knowing hardly anything'_

Nightwing scrolled to the bottom of the page as C.O.D.I (Cybernetic Organism Designed for Infiltration) said "Sir, this might not be true but there is a rumour going around the universe that the Green Lantern corps are enlisting other superheroes to help capture you and the others"

"Why did you tell me before?" Nightwing exclaimed.

"I wasn't sure if it was relevant" the AI replied.

"Well, it is" Nightwing said "now what's the full rumour or is that it?"

"The rumour is the Green Lantern corps has realized that they're not getting anywhere in their search for you so they are gaining help from heroes from all over the universe" C.O.D.I said.

"Do we have any idea who?" Nightwing asked.

"No, sir. We do not have access to the Green Lantern database and they are not releasing any names" he explained.

"Where's the nearest place that we can gain access to the database?" Nightwing asked.

"There is a green lantern out-post about 5 parsecs from here on a planet called Gamalore, it's also the place where they are storing Kon-El's blood sample" C.O.D.I informed the young hero.

 _'We should probably destroy that as well'_ Nightwing thought ' _two birds with one stone'_

"Set a course for Gamalore" Nightwing ordered.

"Already done sir" C.O.D.I answered as white and red blur zoomed in.

"What do you want, Wally?" Nightwing asked not looking away from the holograms.

"To get you, you need to sleep" Wally insisted.

The young man in question had tiger orange hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black trousers along with a pair of black trainers.

"I'm fine Wally" the other hero said.

"No you're not, you haven't slept in ages" Wally stated.

"It's only been a few hours" Nightwing said nonchalantly.

"C.O.D.I, how long has it been since Nightwing last slept?" the speedster asked.

"27 hours" he said.

"And how long was he asleep for?" he questioned.

"5 hours" said the voice.

"See that's not normal, you need to sleep" Wally proclaimed.

"For the last time Wally, I'm fine!" Nightwing snapped.

Wally sighed before walking behind Nightwing's chair and wrapping his arms around him.

"Come on let's go to bed" he said softly before kissing the younger man on the cheek.

Nightwing sighed before saying "Ok let me just finish up here."

"Oh no you don't, I know what you're like, you'll take hours" Wally declared before saying "You can finish up, can't you C.O.D.I?"

"Of course" the AI affirmed "and Wally if he doesn't sleep there's some chloroform in the infirmary."

Wally laughed as Nightwing pouted (not that he'd ever admit it) as the former said "Thanks C.O.D.I, I'll keep that in mind."

Nightwing pushed himself off the chair before floating to the door due to the absence of gravity, while Wally remained on the floor via his gravity inducing shoes.

9 hours later, which Richard thankfully slept for, it was time to wake up. Wally and Richard shared a room, so they took a shower together before getting dressed in some casual clothes and heading to the dining room/kitchen.

Once they got there, they saw that M'gann and Artemis were already there making a fry up they said good morning before helping the two girls. 5 minutes later Kon and Kaldur came in and they also starting eating.

"So, Richard any mission today?" Artemis asked emotionlessly but everyone could tell that her tone of voice was slightly hopeful.

"Yes actually, I'll meet you guys in the conference room at 1, ok?" Nightwing asked, to which they all nodded.

After they'd finished eating they all went off and did their own thing: Kaldur went for a swim in the Olympic sized swimming pool on board, Kon went to the theatre to watch a movie, M'gann went back to her mission of trying to translate various books that they got when they became "The Keepers Of The Cosmos", Artemis went to the shooting range to practice her aim, Wally went to run a few laps around the spaceship instead of his running track and Richard went back to the bridge to get ready for the meeting.

4 hours later and the trailblazers were all gathered in the conference room. The room was circular and the walls were completely white. In the middle of the room was a round grey table which the six heroes were sitting around dressed in their full hero gear. Above the table was a large hologram of a red plant by the name of Gamalore.

"For while a rumour has been speeding through the universe, that the Green Lanterns have enlisted someone or someones to help them capture us" Nightwing said "and as you all know the reason we have always been two steps ahead of the Green Lanterns is because they are predictable, however, we don't know anything about these new pieces not even who they are, so we need access to their database and the closest place where we can gain access to it is Gamalore."

"Isn't that where Kon's blood sample is?" Ms Mystic asked.

"Yes meaning we can destroy that while we're there as well, hitting two birds with one stone" Nightwing said "however we need to make it look like a coincidence that the blood sample was destroyed, so they overlook the fact that they might have been hacked and the only way I can think of to do that is to destroy the lab"

"Make it look like a terrorist attack of some sort" Kon thought out loud.

"Exactly" Nightwing agreed.

"So, what's the plan?" Ms Mystic asked.

"I'll get back to you on that after we've surveyed that area" Nightwing said before turning to Tempest "think you can do that?"

"Of course" Tempest said.

"Good" Nightwing said before saying "now I suggest you get ready, any questions?"

"How long is it going to take till we get there?" Ms Mystic asked.

"24 hours" Nightwing answered.

* * *

 **first of all I'd like to say thank you to** pegasusofnight

 **for being my beta and I have to say she's done a great job.**

 **i've also edit my other chapter but its just grammar and wording so you don't have to re-read them**

 **please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi, chapter 4 is done yeah**

 **thanks again to pegasusofnight for betaering (?)**

 **oh just to clarify C.O.D.I has mind of his own despite being a computer,**

 **like Ultron from mavel but nicer**

* * *

Chapter 4

"48 hours" Batman said from inside the medium sized Green Lantern spaceship, it wasn't big enough to live if but it was fine for a short trip.

"What?" The Flash asked.

"We'll be at Gamalore in 48 hours." Batman clarified.

"Why don't you just say 2 days?" the speedster asked.

Hal, Boodikka and Kilowog were about to answer but Batman beat them to the punch.

"Because there are no days or nights in space because we're not on a rotating planet", Batman said.

"Oh, I knew that", the Flash said.

"So, what are you going to do with this blood sample anyway?" Boodikka questioned.

Batman was about to say 'none of your business' when the Flash said "we're just going to run a couple of tests on it, see if you missed anything, and compare it to Superman's DNA"

The Flash grinned sheepishly as Batman glared at him before Superman said "wait, why do you need it compare it to my DNA?"

"To make sure that he is actually kryptonian and to see if he's related to you in anyway." Batman replied.

"So what are we supposed to do for 48 hours, I'll die of boredom before then?" The Flash complained.

"Not my problem" the bat said.

* * *

22 hours later and Tempest and Nightwing were once again in the conference room going over the recognisance mission.

The latter had parked the spaceship on a large asteroid in the asteroid field that surrounded the planet.

On the hologram was a weird shaped building with a curved roof and a sign that said Green Lantern.

"This is the building where Kon's blood sample is, however, I can't find a copy of the floor plan anywhere meaning you'll be going in blind on this one", Nightwing said, "fortunately for us though you can visit the lab so you don't have to go through the hassle of sneaking in, I've already booked you a ticket for 4:00pm their time and it is now 2 so I suggest you get ready and if anybody asks you're a tellurian. Got it?"

"Think so" Tempest said before standing up and walking towards the door.

"One more thing, keep this on you at all times" Nightwing said before Tempest left as he threw something at him, which he caught.

"It will map the area around you." Nightwing explained, gesturing to the device in Tempest's hand which looked like a new genesis mother box but was blue.

"Ok" Tempest said before asking "which ship should I take?"

"Take the bio ship and asked Ms Mystic to shape shift it into a standard supply carrier." Nightwing answered and then Tempest left.

Nightwing then told C.O.D.I to turn off the holograms and lights before leaving the room.

He walked down along the corridor passing many room such as the swimming pool room, the weightlifting room and five different training rooms before reaching his destination.

He pressed a button on the wall causing the a large metal door to open revealing, the start, of a ginormous running track that went all the way around the ship and on that track was a speeding black and blue blur.

Richard then said, "Come on Wally I know you can go faster that that"

The blur then slowed down and Wally stepped out dressed in his full hero gear. He then proceeded to take off his helmet and speed over to the other hero.

"Hey how did the meeting go?" Wally asked stepping out of his hero personal.

"Good, Tempest should be back in about 9 hours, so that how long you've got with me." Richard said before asking, "So what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea." Wally said grinning before picking up his boyfriend and speeding off.

By the time Wally stood still again, well as still as he could be, they were on the other side of the ship in the arcade room.

The room was circular and half of the walls were made of glass showing the amazing view of Gamalore's solar system, with its bright blue sun, swirling amethyst oceans, scarlet red land and the magnificent golden temples you could see from space.

The room itself was cover in various games some from Earth, some from god knows where.

"Want to play a game?" Wally asked gesturing to the six silver and black pods at the end of the room which were hooked up to the large screen and console on the wall above them.

On the pods were the words _"byulgaur louryugi cicgon_ " meaning virtual reality system.

"Sure thing" Richard replied as they each hoped into a different pod, entering the virtual reality of their choice.

* * *

9 hours later and the entire team were once again gathered in the meeting room as Nightwing started to talk.

"This is a map of the building I was talking about yesterday, courtesy of Tempest" he said gesturing to the 3D layout of the building on the holoscreen.

"And from what we've figured out this is where Kon's blood sample is" Nightwing continued as one of the rooms on floor 12 started flashing.

"So what's the plan?" Ms Mystic asked.

"Visitors are only allowed between the hours of 10am to 1pm and it closes at 7pm but there are always people that work over time so it is least occupied between the hours of 7pm and 8am, when it opens, so we'll strike at 8pm." Nightwing explained.

The hologram then changed to show the layout of the spacecraft docks.

"We'll be taking the bio ship and Sphere, 3 of us in each, Ms Mystic, Tigress, and Tempest you'll be on the bio ship, Kon and Wally you're with me on Sphere. We'll enter at opposite sides of the docks 20 minutes apart from one another before splitting up and taking different routes to the building" Nightwing explained as docking station 2 and 150 were glowing red on the hologram before show outside of the building.

"As soon as we get there we'll wait for Ms Mystic to link us up before getting into our positions" Nightwing said before telling them what each of their positions were.

"Tigress I need you here." Nightwing said, pointing to the roof of the build opposite "Nobody gets in or out, got it?"

"Got it" Tigress replied.

"Whiplash as soon as you get there I need you on the 10th floor but don't use the door, just vibrate your molecules through the wall and stay at invisibility speed so the cameras can't see you." Nightwing said before moving on.

"Tempest as soon as I get the doors open, I need you to plant the bombs on sub level 10, the small remote control activated ones; they should get though docking security", Nightwing explained.

"Got it" Tempest said.

For the next hour Nightwing went on to say where everyone else need to be as well as the rest on the plan before the meeting was finally over. Finally he said "now go get some sleep we've got a long day tomorrow"

"So what time are we getting there, bats?" Barry asked from their ship that was sailing through space.

"8:15pm" Batman said.

* * *

 **so their we have it chapter 4**

 **the next chapter should be fun to write (and hopefully to read as well) *cough* ex-mentors will be meeting ex-sidekicks *cough***

 **btw other parings are still up for debate, I'll even do Tim/Kon if someone asks or I could bring Starfire into this and have her date Jason anything is a possibility**

 **please read, review and tell me what parings you want**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi,**

 **some people have reviewed say superman was OCC and I when back and read the chapters and found myself agreeing so hopefully this will rectify that.**

 **thanks again to pegasusofnight for being my beta.**

 **PLEASE READ THE END NOTE**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _'Team status update.'_ Nightwing said through the mind link.

 _'Tigress in position.'_ Tigress said from the roof where she was setting up her sniper.

 _'Tempest, in position.'_ the Atlantean said.

 _'Ms Mystic, in position.'_ Ms Mystic replied.

 _'Kr, in position.'_ Kon answered.

…

' _Whiplash?'_ Nightwing asked before repeating himself, " _Whiplash_?"

 _'In position.'_ the speedster finally replied.

' _Good then let's do this. C.O.D.I, how's it coming with the door?"_ Nightwing asked the A.I in his head.

 _'98%, 99%, done'_ C.O.D.I said.

' _Alright let's go, we've got about 5 minutes until some notice us and calls the authorities.'_ Nightwing said as they began their mission.

Kaldur when straight to sub level 10 and started setting up the bombs while Nightwing went to get the blood sample.

* * *

5 minutes later and the first thing the leaguers noticed when they arrived was that there were a lot of people heading in the same direction all armed with guns and other weapons.

Eager to find out what was going on they followed the crowd and Flash, being Flash, sped ahead.

Back at the lab Tigress was doing an excellent job of not letting anyone in when she spotted a scarlet blur which was the Flash.

"You've got to be kidding me." she muttered out loud.

 _'Nightwing we've got a problem.'_ she said through the link.

' _What?'_ their leader asked.

 _'I'll show you'_ Tigress said sending everyone a mental image of the Flash.

 _'You're joking!'_ Whiplash exclaimed.

 _'No and he's not the only one.'_ Tigress informed them.

 _'Who else?'_ Nightwing asked.

 _'Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Superman, Black Canary and three shades of Green Lantern.'_ she answered.

 _'Great, just great.'_ Nightwing said _'Guys, we're going to have to speed this up a bit, Tempest how's the bombs going?'_

 _'Not good the trigger isn't working.'_ Tempest answered.

 _'Damn it, C.O.D.I what about the files?'_ Nightwing asked.

 _"25% complete"_ the A.I said.

 _"Whiplash, how's going with the blood sample?_ '

" _Got it, I'm just erasing all the files on it.'_ Whiplash said.

 _'Good'_ Nightwing replied ' _Kon?"_

 _'Yeah?'_ the half-kryptonian said.

' _Think you can go toe-to-toe with Superman?'_ Nightwing asked.

' _Defiantly'_ he replied.

' _Then go buy us some time'_ Nightwing ordered _'Ms Mystic go with him.'_

 _'Ok' Ms Mystic said._

* * *

"What's going on?" Batman asked with his voice translator as soon as he got there.

"There's an unknown group of people inside the building." one of the alien police officers said.

"Then why isn't someone going in?", the Bat retorted.

"Because there's a sniper on one of the roofs and if you go anywhere near the building you get shot", he answered, "but we don't know if she using teleportation or imploding bullets which is why there aren't any bodies."

"I'm here, what's going on?" Green Arrow asked.

"A group of people, The Trailblazers I'd wager, are in the building but we can't get in because there is a sniper on one of the roofs" Batman explained.

"On it" Green Arrow said before racing off.

It didn't take very long for Green Arrow to find out which roof the sniper was on, but getting on to the roof well that was a different story.

After climbing up the wall (the doors were locked) Green Lantern came face to face with Tigress, well face to back.

Green Arrow got a tranquilizer arrow out of his quiver and took aim before Tigress said "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

The Ex-mentor shot at his ex-sidekick, not know who she was, but Tigress dodged and shot her handgun at the archer which he also dodged as it escalated into a full blown fight.

' _Tigress what's going on?'_ Nightwing asked as he noticed people going into the building.

 _'I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."_ Tigress said while battling her ex-mentor.

' _With what?'_ Whiplash asked.

' _Arrow, of the green variety.'_ she replied.

' _Kon, Ms Mystic, think you can hold them back?"_ the leader asked.

' _On it'_ Kon replied while he tore through the officers.

' _Head's up Superman and Batman are coming your way."_ Tigress said from the roof with, a now pinned down, Green Arrow who was struggling against her grip.

 _'Tempest how are the bombs going?"_ Nightwing asked.

 _"_ _Almost got it.'_ he replied.

' _Ok, tell me when you're done'_ Nightwing ordered ' _Whiplash what about the blood sample?'_

 _'All files erased!'_ the speedster responded.

' _Good',_ the leader said, _'and Kon, remember you're buying us time so don't beat Superman to pulp to fast, same goes for you Ms Mystic'_

' _Too many people are getting in.'_ Whiplash said a few minutes later.

 _'I know'_ Nightwing replied ' _how's it going with the bombs?'_

 _'I'm done.'_ Tempest replied.

' _C.O.D.I, what about the files?'_ he asked.

' _50% downloaded'_ he said.

 _'Abort the download, just take what you've got'_ Nightwing ordered ' _Ms Mystic, Kon get the bio ship and Sphere over here now._ "

' _They're already on their way.'_ Ms Mystic.

A few minutes later and the bio ship and Sphere, who had turned into a ship, came flying in.

' _Everyone on the ships.'_ Nightwing commanded.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and headed for the ships.

"Don't let them get away!" Hal shouted but there was not use the ships were already flying through the atmosphere to their spacecraft as the lab blew up.

* * *

"Well we know who the green lanterns hired now." Wally said from the meeting room in an attempt to make conversation before looking at Nightwing who had his eyes closed as he mentally looked though all the files C.O.D.I had downloaded.

"Damn it!" Nightwing suddenly said.

"What is it?" Tempest asked.

"It's not here!" he exclaimed.

"What isn't the files on our title ' Keepers of the Cosmos', well not the ones I want anyway" Nightwing said.

"What files are they?"

"When the title was first used and who by, along with who invented it" Nightwing answered.

"Well we can try again somewhere else can't we?" Tigress asked.

"No they would have shut down there data base by now, the only place where we could get that information now is Oa." Nightwing said.

"Then let's go there." Kon said.

"Kon, there's no way we're going to get into Oa without being captured… actually that's a pretty good idea" Nightwing backtracked.

"Oh no, what are you thinking" Whiplash asked.

"Well what if we got ourselves captured by the justice league, then they'd take us to Oa then all we have to do is get the files and get out." Nightwing explained.

"But the fortress- "Tigress started.

"Is design to keep people out not in." Nightwing stated.

"You know what? That could work" Whiplash said.

"And fortunately one of the files I did get is what they have on us which, thankfully, isn't much so if we're going to pull this off then we need them to underestimate us which mean not using our full powers." Nightwing said causing everyone to groan.

"Whiplash as far as their concerned you can't vibrate your molecules, Ms Mystic try laying off the magic and just use your natural power, same goes for you Tempest, Tigress and Kon the two of you just need to tone it down a bit" Nightwing said before going over the plan.

* * *

Back on Gamalore the leaguers were all gathered in the meeting room.

"How many casualties?" Superman asked sincerely.

"None." Boodikka said.

"What?" Superman asked not bothering to hide the relief and confusion in his tone.

"There weren't any casualties." Boodikka repeated.

"But the sniper?" Green Arrow asked.

"Was using teleportation bullet, everyone who got shot is now enjoy a holiday on the other side of the world." Hal said.

"That's a relief." Superman said.

"Well on to the next topic what did you think of them and their fighting abilities?" Batman said.

"They had very good team work, it was perfectly planned by someone who obviously knew what they were doing." Black Canary said.

"And their powers?" Batman pressed.

"Well the kryptonian was certainly powerful but I got the impression he was holding back, like he was stalling which he probably was." Superman said honestly.

"And what about Tigress?" Batman asked looking at Green Arrow.

"Well she's obviously an expert at what she does, you don't gain that kind of skill in a few year so she's got to have been training for a while and she's got a really good grip" Green Arrow said wincing as he touched his shoulder.

"What about the leader?" the bat asked.

"He was obviously the mastermind behind the whole thing, I doubt they'd be able to pull that off with such accuracy without him" The Flash said.

"Green Lanterns what else did the authorities find out?" Batman asked.

"Well the systems were hacked into, erasing all information on the Kryptonian's blood sample, they also so tried to access the Green Lantern database, but didn't get much as the download was aborted half way through" Boodikka said.

"So they didn't get all of it meaning they could come back." Batman stated.

"Yes, but the guardians have closed the database for that very reason." Hal said.

"But they don't know that." Batman stated.

"And when they do we'll capture them, right?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"Exactly" Batman agreed "Hal tell the authorities to put themselves on high alert if anyone comes to this planet I want to know about it."

"On it." Hal said before leaving.

* * *

"By now the authorities should be on high alert.", Nightwing guessed, "So there's no point in using the dock or two ships."

"So we just take the bio ship straight to the lab?" Ms Mystic asked.

"Yes, but we'll be taking my ship as we can't risk Martian Manhunter recognizing the bio ship." Nightwing explain.

"Ok so when are you thinking of doing it?" Whiplash asked.

"Tomorrow, in the meantime hide anything that could link you to your old identities." Nightwing ordered. "Well what are you waiting for?"

As soon as everyone left Nightwing collapsed on to one of the seat before sighing.

"We got a long day tomorrow." he said.

* * *

 **and there you have it, not the big reveal just yet but It's a start.**

 **oh and BTW they'll be going to earth in a few chapters so who do you want in the new team?**

 **and remember parings are still up for debate but I know someone wants me to do Tim/Kon but nothing set in stone but please don't review saying don't do one paring, if you're going to do that then suggest another paring instead**

 **read and review thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

_**hi peeps**_

 _ **sorry I haven't updated in a while i've just chose my options at school so lifes been pretty hectic**_

 _ **anywat here's the new chapter**_

 _ **hope you like it :)**_

* * *

Chapter 6

By the time morning came around the next day everything linking them to the old identities was hidden in a secret room and the team were getting reading for their new mission: getting captured by the justice league.

"So everyone knows what they're doing right?" Nightwing asked.

"Yeah" everyone said or some other variation of 'yes'

"Ms Mystic, are you sure no one can shut down the mind link?" he asked.

"Trust me, not even belle reve's inhibitor collars could stop it" Ms Mystic replied.

"Then let's do this" Nightwing said.

"sir, there's a spaceship entering the atmosphere at high speed heading straight for the lab" one of the gamalorian soldiers said as he burst into the room where all of the leaguers were.

"Is it them?" Batman asked.

"We think so" he replied.

"Then let's go" Superman said as they ran out of the door the other leaguers in toe.

By the time they got to the lab The Keepers of the Cosmos were already there, pretending to fight their way into a tent which held the computer from the lab.

The leaguers immediately picked their sparing partners. Arrow went to get some payback on Tigress; Superman was trying to subdue Kon, Aquaman and Tempest decided to have a very dangerous water fight, The Flash and Whiplash became two high speed blurs that kept colliding with one another, Ms Mystic and Martian Manhunter were having a battle in the sky, leaving Nightwing to deal with Batman and Black Canary.

' _Remember this has to look real'_ Nightwing said of their mind link as he allowed Batman to punch him in the face.

Ms Mystic was the first to go down but she was just pretending to be unconscious to so she could focus of the mental link.

' _Ms M_ , you still with us?" Nightwing asked.

' _Yes'_ she answered curtly.

The second to go down was Whiplash and he really was unconscious: the aftermath of letting flash hit him in the head.

Next was Tigress who went down on Nightwing's orders after he said she was enjoying it too much, which she was.

Tempest and Kon went down at practically the same time as Superman and Aquaman pushed them into one another.

Then finally Nightwing went down with a swift blow to the stomach from Batman.

When Nightwing pretended to wake up, he was strapped to a metal chair behind a large table with 8 chairs on the other side of in a containment cell with a 1 way mirror that he was pretty sure the league were using to spy on him. He looked to his right and found his team mates in a similar position.

' _Strange'_ Nightwing thought ' _why aren't we in separate cells? Any ideas C.O.D.I?_

' _None'_ the AI said _'there are 100 unoccupied cells here so theoretically you should be separated"_

 _'Meaning they want us together for some reason'_ Nightwing stated.

 _'Is everyone awake?"_ Nightwing asked over the mental link.

' _Yes'_ everyone said.

 _'Wait, why are we in the same room?'_ Tigress asked.

 _'That's what I'd like to know'_ Nightwing said before the door opened and the leaguers walked in.

When the group of traveling superhero thought about seeing their ex-mentors this was not what they had in mind.

Batman was the first to come in, his stern expression even more stern than usual. Then it was The Flash, still supporting the black eye Whiplash gave him earlier. Green Arrow came in next and, he too supported an injury, but it was show by a large bandage no his shoulder. Aquaman came in with a neutral expression on his face, same with Black Canary and Green Lantern, leaving Superman and Martian Manhunter to walk in last the latter shutting the door behind him before they all sat down opposite them.

"Now, it's no secret why any of us are here" Batman said "so let get started"

"We just want to ask you so questions" Superman said a lot kinder.

' _Still playing the good cop, bad cop routine'_ Nightwing thought as a smile appeared on his face but the leaguers thought it was just a cocky grin.

"Let start with your names, I go first, I'm Tom Bailey" Green Lantern said.

"Yeah sure you are" Whiplash scoffed.

Green Lantern look infuriated before Black Canary tried a different angle, "we're not going to hurt you we just want to know a few things, for example your name"

The group stayed silent with a completely neutral expression on their faces.

This once way conversation lasted an hour with a lot of threats from Batman, some legal threats from Green Lantern, some coaxing from Black Canary and some attempted mind reading for Martian Manhunter but they still didn't say anything.

"What should we do now?" Green Arrow asked no one in particular from out side the sound proof cell.

' _Kon, what are they saying?"_ Whiplash asked through the mind link.

 _'They're debating what do with us'_ Kon replied as he relayed what the league was saying.

"I think we should take them back to Oa" Hal said.

"And just hand them, and all there supposed knowledge, over to the lantern corps, I think that is highly illogical" Batman stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Boodikka asked, quite offended.

The league talked some more, nothing that Kon thought was important enough to tell the team, until they finally reached a conclusion: they were going to go to Oa, but question them on the way.

' _It looks like we are going to Oa"_ Kon said.

' _Perfect'_ Tigress replied.

It wasn't long before the team was transferred into the cell on the league's ship and were off into space, and then came the question Nightwing had been waiting for.

"Where's your ship?" Batman asked "and don't pretend you don't have one"

"And why should I tell you were we parked our ship?" Nightwing asked.

"Cause if you don't we'll just blows up every asteroid around this planet, we're bound to hit it eventually, as you oblivious didn't park it on the planet" Batman threaten.

Nightwing glared at man Batman before listing a set of coordinates.

We they got to the place in question The Flash promptly stated "there is nothing here"

"Of course there is you just can't see it, by the way how's the arm" tigress said the group then to green arrow.

"Turn off the camouflage" batman ordered Nightwing.

"I can't" he replied sarcastically "I'm all tied up"

"Then tell us how to" Batman said, threateningly.

"You've got the belongings that we had one us, right?" Nightwing asked.

"Of course" Batman replied.

"Then you should have black and neon blue box, sort like a new genesis mother box" Nightwing explained, showing off his knowledge.

It didn't take long for the resident bat to find the box and when he did he demanded to know what to do with it.

"Whiplash, care to explained" Nightwing said instead of answering batman.

"Certainly" whiplash said before dishing out instructions.

"slide down the casing on the front and you should see three button press them in this order blue-blue-blue-green-red-red-green-blue-red-blue-green-green-red-blue-red-red-blue-red-red-green-green-red-green-red-green-blue-red-blue-red-green-green-blue-blue-red-blue-red green-green-blue-red-red-blue-red-blue-blue" Whiplash said in one breath and when batman did so a magnificent spaceship appeared.

"Wow" Flash said as black canary drove their spaceship into the hanger.

* * *

 _ **and there you have it chapter 6**_

 _ **please review**_

 _ **oh, and tell me how you want the leaguers to find out who they are**_

 _ **untill next time good bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to anyone who reads my fanfiction

This is going to be a serious note so be warned

Alot of people who follow my fanfic, especially my older ones, have been asking for went I'm going to be doing updates, so this is to address that.

The first thing I'm going to say, which might be controversial, is that the main reason for not updating my fics because I've lost interest in them.

That not to say I have lost intrest in the ideas themselves but rather i have lost interest in carrying them on from where they are now.

I started a large portion of my fanfics when I was 12-13, as such the ideas for them weren't very mature or well thought through. My writing style also wasn't well thought through as my knowledge of gramma was limited.

Now, also most 3 years down the line, I feel that my ideas, interests, knowledge and writing style have all matured and evolved and as such I feel disconect from the stories of a 12 year discovering this crazy new thing called "fanfiction"

That is the reason I am deleting the majority of my fanfics, or at least permanatly discontinuing them.

I have decide to continue most of my newer ones and rewrite 2 I see as old or have lost interest in.

If you are seeing this message then this fic might be discontinued.

If you want this to be one of the fics I rewrite then please head over to my account where I have a poll set up and the top two fics that get voted for will be rewriten.

Thank You for listening,

Yours Faithfully,

Angel


	8. Chapter 8

Congratulations!

Thanks to everyone that vote on this fic i will be continuing it expect a rebot within the next week or so.

thanks again for everyone who has supported this fic, your support has not gone unnoticed.


End file.
